


G'ad Ijaat Tome

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Desert Storm au, Duke Kryze would be Proud, Mand'alor, Mandalore, Sa Sarad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	G'ad Ijaat Tome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
